


Always

by TheGirlWhoWrote27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWrote27/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWrote27
Summary: Instead of waiting for her, Jack Robinson goes after his precious foxy detective.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so, I know film is going to tell me what happens after Phryne leaves Melbourne, but I simply can't wait that long. So I'm trying out different versions of what could happen. I wrote fanfic about Jack waiting for her, but in this one he comes after her. Thank you for all your support and enjoy! <3

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was sitting in his office, trapped inside his thoughts. He solved a murder that day, his shift finished an hour ago, but he just couldn't go home. He felt like he had some unfinished business, a promise he had made. That had been bothering him since...

Of course! _Phryne_. That woman had been stuck in his head for about a month. At first, he was really looking forward to seeing her when she comes back. He was planning to wait for her, for as long as it takes, but... The longer she stayed in England, the more he thought about that, maybe... he wasn't supposed to just... sit and wait for her.

' _Come after me_ '. That was what she said. That was what she wanted him to do. To come after her! Not wait and hope she'd eventually come back.

But, that was much more easier to be said than done. He was ready to wait for Phryne, because, if she came back, he would know that she came back to him. But this... What if he went to London and found out that she had fallen in love with someone else? He would be totally heartbroken.

'I'll wait for her for as long as it takes' he said to himself.

It still didn't seem right though.

'No. I'm not supposed to wait. I would do anything for her. I would search the whole planet to find her, to be with her.'

That was when Jack Robinson finally made up his mind.

* * *

'Jack, you're here!' shouted Phryne and hugged Jack, completelly thrilled to see him. 'Oh, I've missed you so much!'

'Alright, perhaps she didn't fall for someone else...' thought Jack, pulling her closer and closer.

'Why? How?' Phryne couldn't believe it. She thought of Jack a lot while she was in England, and he was actually there, standing in front of her... He travelled half of the world to be with her... She had never felt that loved before.

'I came after you' Jack replied. 'Phryne, I...' he took her hands in his. 'I thought about you... a lot. I thought about _us_. Wherever you are, is where I want to be. I love you.' He kissed her hands.

Phryne was touched. She was trying to clear her head; London was indeed loud that day. Whatever she had expected... it wasn't this.

But what we expect isn't always what we _want_. And this was what she _wanted_.

'I love you too, Jack.' She said it too easily, like she'd already said it to him a thousand times, like she was planning and practising it for a long time. 'I love you. Truly.'

Jack was everything she'd been thinking about since she had left. His arrival made things even clearer for her. This... he... was what she truly wanted... all along.

She smiled to him and then kissed him, enjoying it with every single cell in her body.

As for Jack, he was on the seventy-seventh heaven, never wanting to let his precious foxy detective go.

It felt... magical. For both of them. To love and be loved. To have someone to hold on to, who they knew wouldn't let them down. A life which is no longer yours is the only life worth living.

'You came after me' Phryne said when the kiss stopped.

'Always.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but it didn't seem complete. Well, it is Friday somewhere, right?  
> Oh, I simply had to put Harry Potter refrence in there. It fits, I hope. There's also a Musketeers refrence, but I changed it a bit.  
> Hope you don't mind it.


End file.
